


Bad Case of Family

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [33]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Ficlet, Kigurumis, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What really astonishes me is not that they own kigurumis. But why in the world do they also have two in our sizes?”





	Bad Case of Family

**Title:** Bad Case of Family

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 525

 **Prompt:[53\. Natural disaster](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [11 – Wearing kigurumis](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

Yuto had insisted.

He wished he could’ve blamed it all on Hikaru, but the elder had actually warned him it wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.

When Hikaru’s brother had called saying that he and his family were in Tokyo and that he and his wife needed someone to watch their kids for the night, Hikaru had suggested Yuto could’ve sought shelter at Daiki’s and Ryosuke’s place.

And it had sounded ridiculous to Yuto. He was perfectly capable of taking care of a thirteen years old boy and an eleven years old girl, wasn’t he?

Apparently, he was. But, for good measure, next time they were going to have the kids over, Yuto would’ve made sure to check the inside of their bags first.

“What really astonishes me” he started saying to Hikaru, the kids momentarily in front of the TV, quite engaged in a movie. “is not that they own kigurumis.” he grimaced, scratching his arms. “But why in the world do they also have two in our sizes?” he hissed, lowering his eyes on himself and then raising them again on his boyfriend.

The matching his and her unicorn kigurumis fit them perfectly, which was really freaking him out.

Hikaru chuckled, brushing a finger down the kigurumis.

“I think I’ve got an idea or two about that. And it gives me ground to make fun of my brother and sister-in-law at family dinners from here till eternity.” he smirked. “I told you, you should’ve run as soon as you’ve heard they were coming.”

Yuto sighed, shaking his head.

“I love the kids, you know that. There was no hint tonight was going to turn into a natural disaster. Seriously, your niece has always been so nice to me. Did you hear the way she ordered me to wear this thing?” he said, his voice low, eyeing the kids as if he was scared of them. “I know you and I know your brothers and sister. I think that impertinence has skipped a generation or two.”

Hikaru leant forward, bringing his arms around his waist and pulling him close, pressing a playful kiss on his nose.

“She’s always like that with us. Must mean she considers you family now.” he murmured, smiling.

Yuto, again, grimaced.

“So I should be glad I'm dressed like a male unicorn because it means I'm officially part of your family?” he summed up, arching an eyebrow.

“Hey, you know me. Did you think it was going to take anything different than this?”

Yuto looked at the kids, all comfortable and cute in their kigurumis, then he imagined their parents dressed like that; in the end, he raised his eyes on Hikaru again.

“Not really.” he managed to smile. “I guess I can live with this. At the very least, I'm not the female unicorn.”

“There’s a lot of humiliation in store for you in the future that’s going to make up for it.” Hikaru joked. “Do you feel up to the challenge?”

Yuto pretended to think about it, then he kissed him and nodded.

“Bring me glitter and rainbows, Hikaru. I'm ready for the Yaotome family.”


End file.
